Animal Models Shared Resource Animal models are powerful cancer research tools and a vital link in translating laboratory studies Into the clinic. The function of the Animal Models Shared Resource (AMSR) is to facilitate efficient economical, and state-of-art use of animals for the performance of cancer-related studies. This is accomplished through a centralized resource, where AALAS-certified, highly trained veterinary technicians provide preclinical research services to LCCC members. A significant emphasis is placed on assisting users with the design and performance of animal studies using a wide-range of models, including zebrafish and a recently developed model to study endocrine resistance and breast cancer recurrence in an estrogen receptor positive rat model. Major services provided include all aspects of rodent studies, such as establishing genetically modified mouse colonies, administrating carcinogens, monitoring tumor growth, collecting tissues and tumors at necropsy, and administering drugs, diets or other compounds. Studies using zebrafish include generating gene knockout or gene overexpressing models, screening for toxicity/drugs, and xenotransplantation experiments. Imaging services are also provided to monitor tumor initiation, progression, and response to therapy. The imaging services provided by AMSR include high resolution in vivo small animal imaging and image analysis using a recently upgraded Bruker 7-Tesla magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) console, a small animal ultrasound (Vevo660) workstation, an X-ray imaging unit (Faxitron) and a visible-near infrared spectroscopic imaging workstation (Maestro II). The AMSR is located within Georgetown University Medical School's Division of Comparative Medicine (DCM). The DCM is a centralized, AAALAC-accredited, USDA-registered animal facility and has an approved letter of assurance on file at the NIH. In 2012, these services were used in support of peer reviewed projects of 18 LCCC members from all four Research Programs. The AMSR is codirected by Leena Hilakavi-Clarke, PhD, and Christopher Albanese, PhD, who oversee the animal and imaging components, respectively